creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SnakeTongue237/Top 10 Horror Movie Killers
Top 10 Horror Movie Killers We’re all horror fans here, aren’t we? We’ve all seen the top 10 lists of the best horror movie killers on the internet. They are entirely the exact same thing. Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorhees always make the number one spot, and they are followed by the same characters every single time. You know who I’m talking about right? Chucky, Pennywise the clown, and Hannibal Lecter just to name a few. These lists have become a badge of conformity more than anything else, people upload them or post them just to be like everyone else and I strongly suspect that many of these people haven’t even seen many of these movies. Well, I’m here to change all that. Today I shall be giving you my true opinion of what I believe to be the best horror movie killers of all time. This list will be different for a number of reasons. First of all, you’ll still see many of the “big boys”, but they maybe in a different order than what you are used to. Also, I’ve added a couple picks of my own to this list to make things more interesting. You may not have even heard of some of these characters! So, without holding the suspense any longer, I present to you, the top ten truthful horror movie killers! 10) Angela Baker (Sleepaway Camp ) For those of you who don’t know, Sleepaway camp is a slasher film made in 1983. This is one of my all time favorite slasher movies. The kills are gruesome and creative, and the killer is awesome, although her identity is not revealed until the final moments of the film, when her dark secret is uncovered. If you have seen this movie, you know exactly what I’m talking about, but if you don’t than do yourself a favor. Rent this movie on Netflix, right now. Although be warned, it contains the most shocking twist ending that I have ever seen in any horror movie ever, and it is creepy to say the very least. Angela Baker will live on in my mind as a horror movie legend, and I encourage you to think the same way. 9) John Ryder (The Hitcher ) Again, just like Sleepaway camp, we’ve run into an underrated 1980’s classic that deserves a second look. The plot of this movie is simple, yet effective. A young man named John Halsey makes the mistake of picking up a hitchhiker. However, the hitchhiker turns out to be a cold, calculating homicidal maniac. Halsey manages to kick the hitchhiker, named John Ryder, out of his car… only to have the hitcher haunt him like a ghost for the rest of the film. Everybody who has seen Blade Runner knows that Rutger Hauer can play a great villain, but he really outdoes himself here. He is sadistic and seems to take pleasure in what he is doing. Much like the character of the Joker in the dark knight, we don’t know anything about John Ryder, which, in turn, makes his character even more frightening. 8) Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th ) This is definitely one of the more recognizable figures on this list, and that’s really no wonder. With eleven films out so far, including a remake, Jason has cemented himself firmly in horror history, and provided us with many gory and very satisfying kills. My all time favorite was the moment in the second movie in which Jason spears two intertwined lovers all the way through the bed and into the floor, if you like, let me know in the comments section what your favorite kill was. Anyway, Jason is an unforgettable part of pop culture, as well as horror in general, and his iconic hockey mask and machete are here to stay. 7) Samara Morgan (The Ring ) The Ring is a brilliant movie. I mean, sure, it’s a remake, but that does nothing to take away from the great acting and direction this film has to offer. But one of the best things about this movie is the antagonist. She is the vengeful ghost of an eight year old girl who haunts a strange video that contains extremely disturbing imagery. After you are done watching this tape, you’re phone rings, and when you pick it up, you hear Samara saying… “You will die in seven days…” Then seven days later, Samara crawls through your television screen and telepathically kills you. One of the best ways to go out in a horror film, am I right? 6) Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre ) In 1974, Director Tobe Hooper released his horror film “The Texas Chainsaw Massacre” to the public. Many of the viewers of this movie were shocked by the content of this film, thanks in part to Leatherface, who wears a mask made of human skin and always has a chainsaw ready for whenever he needs it. The great thing about Leatherface is how real he is. He perfectly plays on our fears of serial killers. The character of Leatherface was also inspired by real life murderer Ed Gein, who was famous for stealing the corpses of young girls from their graves. 5) Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street ) Nightmares are one of the only things that truly scare me (other than heights). Nightmares are inevitable; we must all face them at some point or another. And when we do face them, we have to do it alone, without the support of others. This was probably the reason Freddy Krueger is so popular, the idea of a child murdering monster that kills people in their dreams is very, very scary. Especially scary, I think, when you throw in themes of child molestation and rape. This wisecracking horror icon also sports one of the most famous and instantly recognizable weapons in horror… The knife glove! 4) Michael Myers (Halloween ) Halloween is, for me, the best slasher movie ever made. All the classic components are there, as well as a particular mysterious man who likes to stalk babysitters. Believe it or not, John Carpenter had originally wanted to use a clown mask, but he decided against it when he saw a William Shatner mold for sale. He brought the mask, spray painted it white, cut out the eyeholes a little bigger, and that was the mask he would end up using. The Shape, as he was originally known on the set of Halloween, was actually played by several different people. This includes Nick Castle, a stunt double, and many other members of the cast. There’s even a rumor that Carpenter himself was once behind the mask! 3) Pinhead (Hellraiser) If you go to the homepage of the creepypasta wiki, one of the first things you will see is a quote from Pinhead in the original movie Hellraiser. Pinhead loves to spout unforgettable one liners, and it’s one of his main hobbies throughout the series. As well as tear people apart using hooks and chains. Pinhead is essentially an SM demon who loves to take pleasure in watching other people suffer. He and his army of Cenobites are a force to be reckoned with, especially if you try to escape their wrath. Just don’t open the puzzle box and you should be fine. 2) Ghostface (Scream ) Beautifully blending humor and horror in a way that can only be described as pure slasher movie fun, Scream is (in my opinion) Wes Craven’s best film. You may be questioning yourself as to why Ghostface made it so high on the list, and in response, I can only say that he is seriously awesome. First of all, Ghostface could literally be anyone. One of the best parts of watching the scream movies is trying to guess the identity of the masked serial killer. Second of all, Ghostface is the king of horror movie one liners, “What’s your favorite scary movie” is a quote that has been parodied to the point of ridiculous. Third of all, he just looks cool, with the costume design strongly influenced by art such as Evard Munch’s “The Scream” And the number one spot is… 1) Norman Bates (Psycho ) The reason Norman Bates makes the number one spot is simple. He was the one who inspired the rest. Without Norman, we wouldn’t have any of the other characters on this list. Psycho was the movie that changed the way all horror films were made for the better. Also, without Psycho, the twist ending would not exist. Although other horror films before this used twist endings (The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari) this was the first time that it was truly shocking. As a matter of fact, this movie was so shocking at the time it came out that ambulances would often wait outside of the theatre in case anyone were to have a stroke. In the 1960s nobody had ever seen anything like this. This coupled with Norman’s complex and iconic character cements him as the number one spot on this list. Who are your favorite horror movie killers? Let me know in the comments! Category:Blog posts